Percy Jackson and the demon of Determination
by 7777787696876986798769867
Summary: first story ever. first summary ever. Annabeth was sent as a diplomat to the monsters. Little does she know that the gods have other plans for the monsters and their allies. And they are willing to use whatever means necessary to achieve their goal, even make a deal with a certain demonic murderer... (rated T because I am paranoid.)
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth walked down the street as calmly as she could, being surrounded by monsters.

Sure, she couldn't see them, but they were still there, in their houses. No. she shouldn't say that. These were meant to be _nice_ monsters. Anyway, she was here to make peace.

The gods had called her, Percy and the rest of the seven up to Mount Olympus to explain about the recent appearance of monsters on the surface. Then Zeus broke the news that they had decided to send Annabeth as their diplomat to talk to the King, Queen and the Ambassador of monsters to ask them to forgive the Gods for helping the humans in the war. Annabeth had accepted the quest, (not that she had much of a say in the matter) and so here Annabeth was. Walking down the street to the big mansion like house in the New York city suburbs. Annabeth was so caught up in thought, trying to imagine what exactly these monsters looked like, and what she would say, that she ended up tripping face first into a pile of leaves.

Annabeth quickly stood up and brushed off a few stray leaves, then turned to look what she had tripped over. She saw a sturdy branch about as thick as her arm. She fought off the urge to give it a hearty kick, but she knew that would nothing but hurt her foot. She sighed, and continued walking.

CRACK.

Annabeth whirled. She stared at the branch. It had been cracked clean in two. Annabeth gulped and looked around. She saw no one. She began to walk faster. If something that big was following her, she really didn't want to know what it was.

She was halfway to the house when when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned again and, once again saw no one. Could a monster be following her? Not one of the ones from the Underground, but one she was familiar with? Maybe a hellhound or a cyclops- no, they wouldn't be fast enough to get out of the way and hide. Annabeth turned her thoughts back to the mission, this time sprinting towards the houses gate. She reached it and jiggled the handle. It was locked. Of course. Now whatever was stalking her was coming. And she had left her weapon at home because this was a diplomatic mission. How could she be so stupid? She tried the handle again, knowing it was hopeless, and-

" **Human.** "

Annabeth felt her blood run cold. The voice was deep, hollow and sounded rather _demonic_.

" **Don't you know** "

Annabeth felt sweat trickle down her neck as the demonic voice continued.

" **how to greet a new pal?** "

Annabeth wanted to scream. If only Percy was there. He would have swung around a defeated this monster as soon as it finished its first line.

" **Turn around, and shake my hand.** "

Annabeth wanted to do anything other than turn around, but what choice did she have?

The daughter of Athena did something unwise, for once, and turned around as quickly as she dared and grabbed the thing's out stretched hand.

The sound of a loud fart filled the air.

Annabeth stood staring at a short _skeleton_ wearing a blue hoodie and a pair of fluffy, pink slippers.

The skeleton let out a small chuckle and brought his hand away.

"the old woopie cushion in the hand trick. works every time."

Annabeth just stared. The skeleton was a good head shorter than her, a wide grin plastered on his face. His big eye sockets had small white dots in them, as a sort of pupil, she supposed.

"the old woopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny."

The skeleton raised his hand, revealing the small cushion.

"anyway, i'm Sans, Sans the skeleton."

"Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said hesitantly, not entirely sure what to think of the demonic turned goofy skeleton.

The skeleton raised an eyebrow (bone) "the diplomat sent from the gods to _make peace_?"

Annabeth could practically hearthe skeleton's distrust. Could he have been there, all those centuries ago? Could a skeleton die of old age? There were so many logistical problems with skeletons, Annabeth decided not to dwell on it and reply to the skeleton.

"Yes."

"you probably want in then." Sans pushed past her and pulled out a key from his jacket's pocket.

The skeleton unlocked the gate and beckoned at her to follow. Annabeth did. The first thing she noticed was the garden. Gold and blue flowers bloomed everywhere she looked. Sans knocked on the front door. The door swung open a second later, revealing a tall goat like monster wearing a purple gown with a strange emblem adorning the front. Two wings, three triangles and a circle in the center.

The goat monster smiled at her. "Welcome. I am Toriel, ex-queen of monsters. Do come in, my child. I made a pie!"

"Urm- thanks?" Annabeth muttered, walking through the large door. Sans walked down a hallway to the left and disappeared into a room.

"He didn't bother you much, did he?" Toriel asked Annabeth as they walked to the sitting room.

"No. He just pulled a prank." said Annabeth, thinking about the demonic voice he had spoken in first. A slight shiver went down her spine at the memory.

Toriel sighed. "He does a that rather a lot."

They had arrived at the sitting room. A small child wearing a blue and purple sweater looked up from a book and smiled at Annabeth.

"Hello. I'm Annabeth."

 **[ You tell Annabeth your name. ]**

"Nice to meet you, Frisk." Annabeth sat down heavily in one of the armchairs. "Is the ambassador going to be here soon, or-?"

 **[ You tell Annabeth you are the ambassador. She gives you a disbelieving look.]**

The sound of boots thumping loudly in the hallway distracted the two. Annabeth stared in awe as a six foot tall skeleton wearing what seemed to be a chest plate and a long cape like scarf strode into the room. His eye sockets widened when he saw Annabeth.

"HELLO NEW PERSON! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HAPPY TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE."

"Nice to meet you too, Papyrus." Annabeth looked to Frisk for help. The skeleton had seemingly shouted his greeting.

 **[ You shrug. ]**

"Papyrus, I think you should perhaps get our guest some food?" said Toriel quietly. Papyrus gasped.

"OF COURSE!" the loud skeleton turned back to Annabeth "YOU HAVE NOT YET TASTED THE WONDERS OF MY CULINARY EXPERTISE!"

With that, Papyrus strode back down the hallway, presumably to the kitchen.

Sans flopped on his bed. The demigod had seemed nice enough, if a bit scared. Then again, that was normal. What worried him was her LV. It was _thirty_. _THIRTY_. Even the _brat_ didn't have that much when they killed everyone, and they nearly destroyed the _timeline_.

Sans sighed heavily. He could hear Papyrus shouting down the hall. He would need to check her soul type. If it was determination… Well, he couldn't risk that _demon_ coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: hey guys! Thanks for supporting me and stuff. I'm sorry this took so long, I've been away for a few weeks and the internet wasn't good enough for me to wright. Anyway, on with the story!**

Annabeth was sat down at the dinner table next to Frisk. The king had arrived fifteen minutes late. Toriel had not been happy. She had given poor Asgore (that was the king's name) the mother of all death glares. If looks could kill, the poor king would be back in the living room with his face melted off.

Papyrus had made spaghetti with the help of a rather violent fish monster named Undyne, and explosions had shook the house for a good half hour. It was quite amazing that the house hadn't burned down. Annabeth was at least a little speculative of the pasta that was set before her.

Annabeth decided to risk it. She picked her fork, and took a big bite of spaghetti. The taste was… indescribable. It's wasn't bad, per se, but it _definitely_ wasn't good.

Annabeth choked down the pasta as fast as she could.

"I SEE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE MASTERFULLY CREATED SPAGHETTI!"

Annabeth looked up at the energetic skeleton. He looked so happy… but it was hard to tell when the skeleton was always grinning. She decided to humor him.

"Yeah, it's great." Said Annabeth shakily. Frisk glanced at her and shrugged again, though the child looked slightly green as well. Toriel seemed to notice the demigods distress, got up and disappeared into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later holding a intimidatingly large pie. The pie, like the spaghetti, was indescribable. Indescribably _good_. Annabeth had never expected butterscotch and cinnamon to taste good together, but they did. Toriel cleaned up the plates after everyone was finished, which was extremely quickly. Annabeth just getting up to say her goodbyes when Sans spoke up.

"hey, kid. mind if i talk to ya for a sec?"

Sans had been oddly quiet throughout dinner, except for when he made a few terrible pasta related puns that got Papyrus rather _upsetti_. **(Sorry, couldn't resist!)**

"Sure!" Annabeth said politely. Maybe she could find out what the deal was with that super creepy demon voice. Sans got out of his chair and beckoned for her to follow. Annabeth got up and followed him down the hallway and through a door. She found herself in the front garden. The sun was beginning to disappear behind the nearby buildings, casting shadows everywhere.

"What? But the garden is at the front door-" Annabeth did not finish her sentence. She was instead flung into a fence post. A violet heart sprung from her chest, pulsing slightly. It was out lined in a strange blue aura. "What the-"

"PERSEVERANCE. good."

Annabeth looked up at Sans. his eye-lights were gone. His right socket was completely empty, his left ignited in a ring of cyan and yellow flames, blue smoke drifting from it.

"PERSEVERANCE? What?"

Sans set Annabeth back on the ground, but kept a firm grip on the purple heart.

"see that heart there? that is your SOUL. the very culmination of your being."

Annabeth nodded. Sure, why not? It wasn't the strangest thing…

"a SOUL's colour is determined by it lead trait. the colours are cyan for PATIENCE, yellow for JUSTICE, orange for BRAVERY, blue for INTEGRITY, green for KINDNESS, purple for PERSEVERANCE and red for DETERMINATION."

"And why is my SOUL being PERSEVERANCE good?"

Sans smile faded. Annabeth was pretty sure he couldn't get rid of it.

"it means that _brat_ can't return through you."

"Okay?"

Sans pinched the bridge of his nose, or where the bridge of his would be. "look, kid, i _really_ don't want to talk about it. and, _tibia_ honest, i don't think you want to know."

Sans flicked his left hand and the blue aura around Annabeth's SOUL was removed. The fire in Sans's eye also disappeared, and his usual white lights reappeared.

"lets gets back inside. they're probably worrying 'bout us. And there's nothing _humerous_ about that."

Athena walked into Zeus's throne room, arms crossed. "I still do not believe this is wise, lord Zeus."

Zeus's mouth formed a hard line. "They need to be destroyed, Athena. Bring _them_ and the plant in."

The doors opened and Ares strode in, a smug smile on his face. He held up two things. A flower pot and a glowing, blood red SOUL.


End file.
